Bubba's Girl
by Kurohana806
Summary: Based off the first episode of Fionna and Cake, how after the Ice Queen/PG and Fionna's night should've gone in my opinion and what an undead teenager thinks of Fionna and Bubba. Implied PGxFionna, FioLee all the way though.
1. Chapter 1

AN and Disclaimer:

THIS IS DEDICATED TO KITTYKATE928, YOU DID A GREAT STORY AND I HOPE YOU LIKE WHAT I DID! I ADDED THAT SCENE WE WERE TALKING ABOUT! ;P

This takes place in the first episode of Fionna and Cake, but what happens near the end (besides the 'Ice King's the hottest hottie ever' bit...) and how I think it should've gone. I might make this into a series not a one shot so let me know!

I dont own Adventure Time but if I did I wouldn't change any of it, it's great as is. (Maybe I'd add some FioLee but y'know that's all...)

The song is Jesse's Girl, but I listened to the Mary Lambert version, she's amazing and you should check her out! I recommend her cover of Jesse's Girl, Monochromatic (Maybe a Cake and LM fiction?), and When You Sleep off her new album "Heart on my Sleeve" I love the whole thing but I love those. You'd recognize her for her new song Secrets and also as the female part in Macklemore's Same Love, which is from her song She Keeps Me Warm.

Bubba's Girl

Fionna's POV

I looked at myself in the mirror as Cake tightened the bow around my waist. I ran my fingers through my bangs, glad I was able to keep her from taking my hat away, with all this weird heart-guts and stuff Gumball was making me feel and Cake making me all...girl I needed something normal. "Cake..?" I sigh, "What's even going on?" I look at her in the mirror as she adjusts my dress.

"Sweetums you're being a girl, it ain't bad to wanna go on a different kind of adventure." She smiled. I sighed again, it'd be easier if this was a regular adventure... I'd just punch and get punched at; then kick some buns and whoop around... Instead I've got red cheeks and poo-brain making me sound even less smart... I grab the one thing that's been awesome today, my crystal sword and put it in the purse Cake forced into my hand, I see her tying a bow around her neck and smile at her slightly fluffed up tail. She's excited to talk and flirt with Lord Monochromicorn again.

At least one of us is looking forward to this...

If I do have feelings of the mushy sort toward Gumball should I feel this anxious and bothered to see him? Why'd he all up and go romantic on me? Science was always his love, with his lab stuff the closest thing to a girlfriend I'd seen...

Glob this sucks so hard.

I rode on the back of Cake and enjoyed the night air, I saw the glow of Candy Kingdom in the distance and wondered if I could just hop off and explore... not that these are adventuring clothes... although I was able to keep my adventuring clothes on underneath, Cake would kill me if I got the dress she made so quickly dirty... We rode to the castle and I felt weird... Everyone's going to see me in a dress... even Gumball would notice that I look weird in a dress... I peeked in and didn't see him, suddenly red flashed in the corner of my eye, I saw Marshall who noticed me and stopped floating all lazy.

At least he looked like himself... Red plaid shirt, torn jeans, red shoes and wispy hair in his eyes, I saw he glanced over my dress and I felt my cheeks heat up.

Even more than with Gumball... my heart skipped a bit wondering if he'd tease me...

I waved shyly instead of running straight over and Marshall threw me a 'rock on' sign, I guess that meant he liked it... I smiled as he gave me a wink but was suddenly waved over by LSP. I did not want to hear LSP give the latest lumpy gossip or text everyone about me wearing a dress so I just stayed back, I felt a hand touch my shoulder and turned. I saw Gumball in his normal princely clothes and wondered if I was over dressed.

"Fionna! You made it... I'm so glad." He smiled wide and looked over my dress too.

"Uh yeah, dude. I said I would... so I did." I said shyly touching my bangs again

"You look beautiful tonight." He took my hand and kissed the top

"Uh...thank you... Cake made the dress so..."

"I meant _you_ look beautiful Fionna." He whispered before tugging my hand, "Come, I have something to show you." He tugged me more and lead to the stairway.

"Uh...kay" I nodded really confused... Since when was he so cool to the touch? And touchy? I remembered that he asked me to be his 'date' tonight, not security and my cheeks got red again.

Marshall Lee POV (Heehee, that rhymes)

I was just cruising around the ballroom, I heard Gummy was throwing a shindig and figured it'd be cool to crash, have some of his pink pastries, and maybe hang with Fi a little since she was probably coming... Of course she'd come... Girl's got a crush on him bigger than all of Aaa...

She's so... blah, her taste in guys stink... I mean she hates pink...

But I bet I could get her to go for some red...

When she's older maybe... she's what... 16? Too young for a 1007 year old right? Even if I was 18ish...

I laid on my back floating around and saw white and gold peek through the doorway curtain.

Whoa...

Fi...

In a dress...

Weird... but not a bad weird... I looked over it and saw it was white and gold, and while it didn't look like Bunny chose the outfit for herself... it was made for her. Hips were hugged, the sleeves poofed out giving her the innocent look that matched her pure little heart... The gold front only being dulled by her hair she still had in that hat...

Bunny looked good.

Looks like she didn't know it though, she waved across the room from the door at me instead of coming up to ask for an adventure or a jam session. I threw her a 'rock on' sign and a wink so she'd know she looked good and would hopefully talk to me, I started to glide around to her before LSP dragged me saying it was "a lumping disaster" I sighed and let him talk.

"Oh my glob Marshall, Brit wanted to lumping kiss me on the mouth but I told her she had to work for these lumps and then she all up and got angry. Like I'm the hottest one! Isn't that enough?!" He wailed

"Uh yeah, hold on a second LSP..." I mutter before going toward the doorway, I floated through the curtain and saw Gumwad holding Fionna's hand and dragging her upstairs.

Her cheeks were red, and he was smiling...

Guess Bubba's taking her to some science stuff... I felt kinda hurt... she couldn't come hang out before he whisked her away to his candy coated nerd room?

Why's she gotta blush over him? I sigh and run my hand through my hair.

"Marshall Lee you gotta come back! I need your adviiiiiice!" LSP drawled

"Okay what?" I asked

"Well since Brit and I are over, with a capital O should I ask Fionna out? I mean she's not lumpy enough but she looked pretty good tonight." LSP talked while texting other princes and princesses. I paused before sighing a bit. I don't know why this should bug me... Fi would never go out with LSP, he's nice... but annoying as Gob.

"Uh no? I don't think she's into you like that man." I shrug

"Please I know she wants to get up on these lumps." He smirked

"Yeeeeah... actually I think Cinnamon Bun over there is digging on you." I pointed over to the green dressed cake girl and saw LSP blush a little. His phone rang and he answered it, I flipped back onto my back and floated toward the cakes, if there's one thing Gumwad's good at I'd say it's overly cute but tasty cakes. I grabbed a red velvet and sucked away the red before pitching the grey cake in the trash. I just decided to chill out and watch people, LSP was still on his phone freaking out in a corner, Cakers was with Gummy's pony but she left saying she'd be back after checking on Fi. Suddenly LSP float ran towards me and grabbed my shoulders.

"OHMYGLOBOHMYGLOBOHMYGLOB!" He shook me so I'd look at him and I sighed

"What now?"

"This isn't just a party! Fionna's here as Prince Gumball's date!" LSP whisper shouter

"Huh? How'd you know that?" I asked honestly curious if this was even possibly true.

"Because one of the banana guards over there was talking about it, and HotDog Prince was in the marshmellow-meadows where those 2 had a romantic race with Cake and Lord Monochromicorn before Prince Gumball took her for a ride and sang her a song. Then he asked her to come as his date!" LSP was texting now like mad

"You sure 'bout that? Prince Pantaloons doesn't seem smooth enough for that." I snarked, singing her a song? That's my thing with her, I'm the one she jams with... not Gum-in-his-britches...

"Don't doubt my information ring Marshall Lee, you know I'm the best at this stuff." He huffed before floating away to tell more people, leaving me alone.

Not like that's anything new...

But I didn't think Gumball was actually smart enough to make a move...

Did I really miss my chance? I shook my head and decided to go, I floated out of the ballroom through a window and sighed as everything seemed so...blah now.

I huffed and went to the strawberry fields, they might not be as good as daytime but I just needed something to do...

Fionna POV

I jumped back as Gumball walked toward me looking weird, "Dude PG what the hey?!" I felt something drip on me and looked up.

Oh my glob...

That's Gumball! Suddenly the one in front of me turned into Ice Queen and I felt my cheeks go red.

With anger...

"Sorry tomboy! But you gotta stop taking all the hotties!" She cackled and I grit my teeth, I went to kick her and she blasted me with her blizzard magic, I felt around for my purse. Geez, this is why my pack is so nice! It stays on my back! I found the little gem and felt it turn to a sword before Ice Queen cackled again and the gem shivered in my hands. It grew colder and morphed around my wrists and hands. Then the ice I stood on stretched out and ripped my dress!

Geez, Cake's gonna kill me!

"How do you like my ice crystal?" She snickered before raising her hands up. I jumped at her and knocked my crystal covered hands down onto her head. I then pushed off her and she fell and broke the ice off Gumball. The crystal broke off my hands and Gumball steadied me as I almost fell. He helped me stand and was smiling but then Cake walked in...

"Fi-baby what's all the-HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" She saw my tattered dress, and Gumball holding me and pounced. She started to claw at him and he put his hands in front of his face and let out a pretty girly scream.

Smooth dude...

I pulled Cake off him and shushed her, "Cake it was Ice Queen, relax!" I shouted

"That's right and I'm not-OOMPH!" I punched her while Cake took her tiara

"Who's Queen now baby!" My sister laughed before ice-ing the Ice Queen.

"Fionna... that was incredible, let me take you on a real date as thanks." Prince Gumball grinned, I heard Cake freeze and listen in. I sighed and smiled softly at Gumball.

"No way" I shake my head, I hear Cake gasp quietly and I explain, "this has been all kinds of crazy for my heart to take and honestly, I think I only acted this way because of how much you mean to me Gumball... but... I don't think you're that kind of special... I think... I really don't know." I shrug, "But friends is all I really want us to be." I smile, "The reason I'm friends with so many guys is because I like them, but when or if I find the one I want... I think I'll know."

"Of course, I meant a thanks-date. Nothing will have to come of it." He nodded,

I smile that he understood and leant in to whisper "But bring Lord Monochromicorn again... Cake and he seem to get along..." He nodded again and I left with Cake, as we reached the stairs I looked at my tattered dress and tore it off since it was already ruined. "Sorry I got your dress ruined Cake..." I mumble

"It wasn't your fault sweetie... I can make a better one next time." She smiled looking slightly towards the ballroom.

"Why don't you go dance or talk to LM some more? I'm gonna head home..." I smile

"You sure? I can stretch you." She offered

"Nah, one of us should finish our date properly." I shrug and felt her hug me.

"I'm sorry your first date was so cray-cray hon..." She murmured by my ear

"I'm sorry my first date was with the Ice Queen!" I shudder and pull back with Cake to laugh and walk her inside the ballroom. I see LSP rush over and I couldn't see Marshall... Cake skipped away toward LM and I kept looking around the festive room for red plaid, or black with red crystal eyes...

Did he leave before I could even say 'hi'? I wanted to hang out with him...

"Oh my Glob Fionna, was this really your date with PG?! I gotta lumpin' know!" He yelled

"No, it was all a misunderstanding... where's Marshall?" I ask

"Oh man... I thought something juicy was happening..." LSP sighed I rolled my hand for him to keep talking, which is rare for anyone to do with LSP but he didn't answer my question. "Oh right... Marshall left because he was all bummed out you were with your date."

"...Oh okay. Well I'm tired so I was going to leave anyway. If you want details talk to the party maker, I threw my thumb in Prince Gumball's direction because if anything, he owed me this. I snuck away as soon as LSP turned to open his mouth and yell PG over. I ran until I was out of the castle courtyard and near the exit gates. I caught my breath while I tried to catch my thoughts too... I wrapped my arms around me realizing I was a little cold from the snow battle before and now the night air...

Why would Marshall have been bummed? I mean he always thought I had a crush on PG... I just don't know how to be treated like a girl... Marshall Lee makes me blush with his pranks all the time.

_And maybe with his face too..._

I slowed as I felt my mind whisper that to me... he was a great singer...and he was really fun but... that's all he was doing right?

Just having fun...

_What if wasn't for fun? What if he was serious?_

...then... I don't know... I saw I was near the strawberry fields and figured I'd grab a few for the road, I never got to have any food at Gumball's party. I got to the hill that looked over the fields and ducked down when I heard a very familiar voice yell "Why not me?!"

_What if wasn't for fun? What if he was serious?_

Marshall Lee POV

A pile of strawberries sucked grey later and I felt only a little better...

Who am I kidding? I was here alone with thoughts of Fionna in Gumball's arms... I was way worse than before...

I had poofed my bass into my arms while I sucked all the red I could drink and that barely distracted me...

I mean, I hadn't made any real moves on Bunny yet! Why'd Gumwad have to?! He doesn't get older either! He'd just hurt her more... At least I could give her eternity...

With me...

Gob damn it...

"Why not me?!" I yelled, I wondered why she couldn't see past my fake cockiness around her, that she'd see I was serious... Does she think I kiss any girl's cheek meat? Or carry them home at night when they fall asleep during a jam session? I mean... She's so... good...

And I guess in a wimpy way Bubba is too...

It's just...

I want Bubba's girl...

...

I started to strum my bass as the words to an old song came to my mind... I changed the words as the tune flew from my bass.

"_Oh Bubba is a friend..._

_Yeah Bubba's been a good friend of mine..._

_but I feel so strange_

_but its not hard to define,_

_Bubba's got himself a girl_

_and I wanna make her mine..._

_But she's looking at him with those eyes_

_and she's showing him that smile, I just know it!_

_and he's holding her in his arms... late late tonight..._

_I wish that I had Bubba's girl_

_I wish that I had Bubba's girl_

_Where can I find a woman like that?_

_I go along with the charade, _

_Cause I don't see a reason to change_

_but I feel so damn dirty when you start talking cute_

_I wanna tell you that I love you_

_But the point is probably moot..._

_Cause she's watching him with those eyes_

_And she's showing him that smile, I just know it!_

_And he's holding her in his arms... late late tonight..._

_I wish that I had Bubba's girl..._

_I wish that I had Bubba's girl..._

_Where can I find a woman like that?_

_Like Bubba's girl?_

_I wish that I had Bubba's girl..._

_Where can I find a woman like that?_

_Like Bubba's girl?_

_And I'm looking in the mirror_

_Wondering what she don't see in me_

_I've been funny, I've been cool with my lines_

_Ain't that the way love's supposed to be...?_

_I wish that I had Bubba's girl_

_I wish that I had Bubba's girl_

_Where can I find a woman like that?_

_ohh..._

_Bubba's girl..._

_I wish that I had Bubba's girl…_

_The one wearing the bunny hat..._

I sigh the last line out quietly and let my fingers stop realizing how much that song was right... I mean I did change it a bit but... the flirting... the eyes she makes at him... what does she see in him and not me?

I hear someone clapping and freeze, who'd dare spy on the Vampire King's private jamming?! I turn and see Fionna... in her regular outfit... her skirt, shirt, and socks are a little wet and small rips were on her thigh high socks... I floated closer, glad I didn't see any scratches, or smell any blood.

"Not your usual style but I liked it." She smiled and sat down by my grey strawberries and picked a red one up. She winced as she sat.

"Fi... are you okay?"

"Not really Marsh... I just had my heart-guts pranked with and then I heard you sing..." She whispered

"Oh... uh yeah... It's an old song." I said chickening out, "Wait... why was your heart pranked?! Did Bubs try something?"

"No, don't change the subject... Do all old songs have PG's first name in them? Or have "bunny hat" at the end?" She sassed at me with a smirk.

"..." I decided to stay quiet so I didn't sound like poo-brain

"Wanna know my favorite part?" She asked biting into the strawberry before grabbing another.

I quirk a brow and actually float down to sit next to her, I nod still not trusting my words.

"How you said you look in the mirror... I know you don't have a reflection on regular mirrors..." She smiled

"Details, besides I only messed with it a little..." I mumble

"Hmm..." She hummed before eating another strawberry, as she chewed she looked at me and quirked her lips a bit.

"What?" I ask

"When I look at you I don't see anything like Gumball... he's sweet, overly so even and really polite, and he's very smart... Well-dressed too." She says

"Great so I'm bitter, rude, dumb, and messy?" I snark

"Well..." She teases I act like I'm gonna leave but she grabs my hand, "I'm kidding, I mean he's formal, you're comfortable, he's way too smart that he's kinda awkward when science isn't there and well... he dresses fancy... but that is A LOT of pink Marsh..."

"And here I thought you went for pantaloons..." I smirk, Fi's telling me she's not into Bubs, my night's looking up if I can get her to forget that cheesy song.

"But you singing that song was pretty sugar sweet... for you at least..." She smirks

"Don't expect it again..." I grumble looking away, feeling my cheeks stain maroon.

"Even if I was 'Marshall's girl'?" She whispered I almost fell over, I turned around so fast to look at her and saw her practically glowing red.

"So you mean you like me?" I ask

Fi blushed harder, "Did you mean that song?" She asked back

"Every word..." I whispered truthfully floating down and sitting next to her

"Then... I think so... It's been a messed up day... but I know I feel flutterier and calm with you... is that weird?" She asked so innocently

"Nah... means you like me... and now you're started to _liiiike _me." I smirk getting closer to her.

"M-Marshall... You're getting in my space-biz!" She yelled

"You got into my heart's biz..." I murmured before kissing the corner of her mouth, I tasted the tang of strawberry and her vanilla toothpaste... It was so Fi... I pulled back and saw she was glowing red.

"Wha-uh I..." Fi stammered

"Uh oh did I out adventure you?" I grin widely watching her pout and turn to grab another strawberry. "Aw c'mon Fi... don't you wanna explore?" I tease

"Hmph!" She huffed before turning with her skirt covered in strawberries. I watch her put one in her mouth and I grab her chin. I tilt her head up and bite into the strawberry, I drain the red and then pull it into my mouth. I kiss her cheek and pull away chewing on the fruit. "Marshall Lee!" She growled

"That's my name... please keep screaming it out." I smirk as she got what I was saying and turned redder.

"...That was mine... I'm hungry." Fi muttered, I smile and grab another strawberry and put it in my mouth

"Then I'll share this one." I say as best I can with fruit in my mouth

"I... whuh-you...grrrr!" She just huffed and grabbed my collar and pulled me to take the berry from my lips, I let my fang sink in to stop her from pulling it away. I didn't suck the red or else she'd give up and just eat one off her lap. I teased her with a chuckle and she looked me in the black and red eyes and I say her blue ones darken. She bit into the strawberry and pulled away leaving me with the leafy part. I spat it out and smiled.

She wasn't looking at me but I saw a little strawberry juice on the corner of her mouth, "You got a little something on you." I point

She looked at her lap and shirt but didn't see, "What is it? Where?" Oh I can't pass this up... I flash towards her and pin her down.

"Me... everywhere." I lean down and let my tongue lap up the juice.

Fionna POV

Oh glob...

OH GLOB

OHGLOBOHGLOBOHGLOB!

I knew I couldn't flip us over, Marshall was using vampire strength right now, I saw him lean in then... something warm and wet touched my cheek and a little of my lips. I felt my cheeks flame up once I realized it was his forked tongue. It flicked over my lips once more and I heard Marshall hum a little.

"Strawberries... yum." he said rolling next to me and hugging me to him... "Fi, you said you think you like me back... so date me?" He asked

"Okay... but no stealing my strawberries..." I mutter before curling into him and putting my face in his neck.

"I promise to 'share' with you... like earlier." He sighed, I know hes smirking... but that's the way he is...

And I love that about him...

I guess I'm Marshall's girl...

Heart-guts stuff stinks... but maybe not always...

"Hey Marshall?" I ask feeling myself get a little sleepy in his arms

"Yeah?" He murmured

"This isn't a dream right?" I ask

"It'd be the best one I'd ever had in a 1000 years..." He sighed holding me tighter

"How will I know?" I yawn

"...I'll confess again." He pulled back to look at me and smiled, "Maybe even play that song again..."

"But I was never 'Bubba's girl' Marshall..." I murmur

"But I always wanted to find a girl like you..." He leant in and kissed me softly, so quick I couldn't react in time.

"Sorry I took so long..." I teased

"You'll make it up to me... we have plenty of time." Marshall grinned, "For everything."

"Mmhmm." I nod and go back to cuddling him, I feel him lift me up and take me towards the Tree-fort. He started humming and I smiled at the same tune.

_"I finally got Bubba's girl_

_Finally got Bubba's girl_

_The one with the bunny hat_

_Now she's Marshall's girl_

_Only Marshall's girl..._

_Never thought I'd get a girl like that..."_

He set me down in bed and laid next to me. I kissed his neck as he kissed my forehead and I fell asleep.

I'm definitely in like with Marshall…

And I think I'll fall in love sooner than I want…


	2. Chapter 2

So I'd like to thank AdventureTimeFannie34 and KittyKate928 for reviewing, you can thank them for me continuing, and while this is probably not as good as Part 1 I realized I could keep building off it thanks to them, so I'm gonna try!

and I wanna give a shout to gunner5boyd, Sportsdiamond12 and ARTGirl99 for following/favoriting the story, thanks dudes and/or dudettes!

Y'all are math!

Kittyate928, you're my inspiration and junk!

Part 2: Bad Little Boy

Fionna's POV

"Hyah! Hyah, Hyah, Hyah, HYAH!" I chanted waving my axes and threw on the last belt, Cake was cheering me on while I practiced. I hit the apple on BMO's head and split it right in half.

"Oooh! Nice throw baby!" She grinned I wiped my brow, these things both weighed like 15 globbing pounds each.

"Thanks I have to do _something_ today..." I sighed, I was riled up... its been raining ALL day, I had the lamest adventure ever really, and Marshall hasn't been by since PG's party...

I'd see him here and there for a few seconds but...

He hasn't been alone with or even close to me since that night he'd sung that song and brought me home...

I woke up the next day with a folded note tucked in my hat, a small white flower was pressed in it and the words:

_I'll be waiting..._

_xxx, M.L._

I snuck out to his place that night and he wasn't there... I waited forever but he never came... so I just left... I have no idea what's going on... I thought we agreed to date...

"-ionna? Fionna?" Cake said louder

"Uh sorry, what'd you say Cake?" I asked

"I said 'what about Gumball's mission we went on this morning? Delivering daisychains to the fluffy people not enough for you?'" She grinned

I sighed as I thought of that, he needed the nicest of daisies, but in a rush so while Cake and I had to be careful we also had to hurry, they were to help calm the fluffy people after the thunder had scared them. They were so... sissy. "Uuhgh, sometimes Gumball's missions can be so...lame." I sigh before turning and chucking the other axe.

Right at Gumball's head...

"Hello everyone-HWAA!" He gasped, I did too since I almost beheaded my friend... He looked up, "Looks like you almost skronked up my dome piece..." He licked his fingers and fixed it to the pink poof it was. He smiled and held out the tray for us "Boy do I have a treat for you, the fluffy people and I baked these in appreciation of the mission you completed, they're cream puffs. Try one!" He jiggled the plate to entice me but I wasn't really feeling it... or anything red or pink...

"Uh maybe later..." I said he looked confused before I heard a clatter behind me, I turned, "Did you hear that?!" I asked slightly relieved PG wasn't going to get to question why I was refusing sweets. I felt the air swirl behind me and turned around, PG's tray of cream puffs was empty.

"Wha?-Aawww..." He mumbled I heard the thump from up above.

"It's coming from the roof! Let's go!" I said looking to Cake

"I'm not going out there... it's wet." She huffed, crossing her arms. Right... Cat... I glanced at Prince Gumball and he looked miffed.

"uuuh... It IS wet..." he shrugged, I felt myself frown, I know he's a prince but really? I started to walk toward the ladder alone but Cake shrunk down and stuffed herself in my hat and I saw Gumball look nervous.

"You don't wanna be alone in the treefort do you?" I ask

"Er not really... they did come in somehow..." He shuddered lightly, I guess he had a point, I huffed and grabbed his parasol... huh, guess I should stop making fun of Marshall... his is totally a manly umbrella compared to this ruffled, pink, heart embellished parasol... Yup Marshall's got a "manly" umbrella... at least the skulls and bats are cool... I walk to PG and throw him on my back before kicking the door open and opening the parasol. I easily moved upward toward... strumming?! I moved a little quicker, though that's hard with a cat swishing her tail in your hat and a giant lump of gum on your back, I reached the top and saw what I hoped, dressed the same as he was at the ball. I gasp as I saw him float-sitting with his axe bass in his hands.

"Oh its just him." I heard Gumball grumble, I ignored him,

"Marshall Lee!" I couldn't help the smile on my face break out.

"Hey Fionna..." He smirked as an eye opened, his hair was plastered to his face from the rain and his eye peeked through his long lashes... I don't really like to be called cute or pretty myself but...

Marshall looked kind of...Beautiful...

I felt myself smile a little wider as I realized he said "Fionna" not "bunny" or "Fi"...

Prince Bubba Gumball's POV

I felt quite content suddenly in Fionna's hold while she was piggy-backing me, I must admit it felt not only safe but warm to have her so close while she scaled the tree. I started to hear strumming and I had a feeling I knew what lay ahead...

It doesn't take a scientific genius like myself to know there's only really one person with a musical inclination to a guitar or bass or whatever it is... I felt Fionna speed up and she gasped as we reached the peak of the tree.

"Oh it's just him." I mumbled, was it not too much to ask that I spend time with my heroine and give her praise without a rude vampire king coming along and negatively influencing her while she's still so young? His sneaking about was a perfect example of inappropriate behavior.

"Marshall Lee!" She smiled I felt my eyebrow quirk as I surveyed her smile... she practically lit up like the sun would through the clouds... I felt myself feel miffed as he slowly opened an eye and smirked.

"Hey Fionna..." He drawled lazily, I waited a breath and realized he was not acknowledging me at all.

"Ahem..." I coughed

"Oh! Forgive me, hellooooo your majesty!" He cooed, before floating in a un-genuine bowing position. He sat up and showed a cream puff I made in his hand before sucking the red out of the sweet pink cream I made.

How dare he not show myself and Fionna some respect, those were hers! I huffed and decided we should leave the miscreant be, "Fionna take me back inside." I ask

"Whaaaaat? Is he for real?!" Mashall Lee exclaimed before throwing the creampuff, thus landing on my face.

I felt myself frown and I wanted to yell out, I decided to be the adult here...

As usual.

"Oh honestly! Fionna, come join me when you'd like more... 'Polite' company." I offer and make my way down with my parasol. I heard her say "Be careful" and realized she wasn't following me straight away. No matter I can do thi-

"WHOA!" I yell as I slip on the last rung and fall through her window

"You got it!" She called down... Really? Was she not going to check on me?! I thought sprawled upon her floor... no matter, I suppose I could wait...

Marshall Lee's POV

I strummed my axe listening to Fi climb up, I wondered why she was being so slow... I heard her gasp and a mumbled "Oh it's just him." I figured he'd follow... I swear I could hear Fionna smile as she said my name, I opened my eye with a smirk and purred "Hey Fionna..." I was going to say more until I saw she had the cat in her hat and Gummy McProper on her back with his parasol in hand. Really dude? He couldn't go in the rain without a frilly umbrella _and_ had to be draped all over my girl?

Not that she's completely mine yet... she said she _thought_ she loved me... she at least liked me a lot, but with Prince Sticky Pants/ Ice Queen's cray biz Bunny looked tired and confused. So I figured I could wait a little... Though she never sought me out... after that night I got called to the Nightosphere for a bit and she was never around... Guess she needed more time...

"Ahem" I heard Bubba cough, he didn't like being ignored... whatever, he's the one who doesn't know respect. I'm the king around here...

I fake gasp, "Oh forgive me, Helloooo your majesty!" I bow sarcastically and float up to show him his pink-puff. I sucked the red out and grinned a little wider when I saw the softest blush on Fi. I need to get rid of him and maybe kitty quick... I wanna talk with my girl.

I saw Bubblebutt huff and looked down at Fionna while he was still sprawled on her back, "Fionna take me back inside."

I saw her look up with an eyeroll and I scoffed, "Whaaaaat? Is he for real?!" I then chucked the creampuff at him, hitting him in the sugar-dome and watching the grey cake and cream splatter on his face.

"Oh honestly! Fionna, come join me when you'd like more... 'Polite' company." He huffed loudly and started going back down. Sweet.

"Be careful!" She called behind him, geez does she have to be nice?

"Whoa!" He yelled, the rain started to let up and I heard him fall to the floor.

"You got it!" She yelled back and turned to me with a small smile.

"What a wad..." I sighed and started to tune my bass more.

"A...Gumwad?" She blushed, smiling at me.

"Fionna!" Cakers gasped, I laughed, awww look who's getting more sass-bad... Nice.

"C'mon, let's ditch him." I strum, making the bass sound happier.

"Uhhh..." She looked eager but glanced up at her hat, right... Cake's gotta go...

I keep going, "Lumpy Space Prince is throwing a party, it's gonna be freaky nasty." I turn into my demon bat form hoping to freak Cake away, I wouldn't normally since Guy-me can carry Fi like a princess but hey... gotta try.

"Uhhh..." Cake stayed put in Bunny's hat and looked at her.

Damn, guess she's coming... I held out my hand so I could at least get Fi to hang with me tonight. "I know you're gonna say yes to me... so let's just go." I felt her grab on and I turned quickly hearing her whoop in surprise. I am faster like this so she held on tight to my back. I flew past the moon and felt her snuggle lightly into my fur. I smiled a bit before seeing the party below. I slowly transformed back and let my hand brush hers as she landed on the grass. I saw everyone chilling and LSP was lumping on Cinnamon Bun... "This looks like fun... bunch." I smiled and turned to Fi. "Come on." I grab her hand and go toward the crowd to dance but LSP started getting wide-eyed and happy.

"You guys! Marshall Lee's going to play a song you guys!" He cheered, getting everyone else to start chanting my name. I smirk a little and lead Fi on stage with me, no way am I not going to use this to my advantage.

I strum the guitar to check it and wink at Bunny, "Follow my lead" I tell her and start with putting my arms to the side, she copied and I saw her skirt hike a little... so I moved myself to turn around and showed her my backside and saw she had pushed her chest up, I moved back and put my arms up looking at her flaring hips... geez, when'd she grow up so much? I grinned a little wider and took hold of my guitar and wiggled my hips if she copied this-

"Hey!" She laughed and pushed me, I laughed a little and began to play

_Good Little Girl,_

_Always picking a fight with me,_

_You know that I'm bad;_

_But you're spending the night with me._

_What do you want from my world?_

_You're a good little girl..._

I almost stopped when Cake stretched out and stole Fionna's hat, her liquid golden hair flowed down and past her feet to the stage, I grabbed Cake and danced with her waiting to freak her out and get Fi alone. Then I heard her sing and figured it could wait.

_Bad little boy..._

_That's what you're acting like,_

_I really don't buy,_

_That you're that kind of guy..._

_And if you are,_

_Why do you want to hang out with me?_

I leant in to hiss right in Cake's face but Bunny came up and pushed me away, so I just chuckled evilly and laughed that Fionna really thought I was so good.

_Girl don't you know I'm a villain?_

_Every night I'm out killing,_

_Sending everyone running_

_Like children..._

_I know why you're mad at me,_

_I've got demon eyes..._

_And they're looking right through your anatomy,_

_Into your deepest fears_

_Baby I'm not from here,_

_I'm from the Nightoshpere_

_And to me you're clear..._

_Transparent..._

_You've got a thing for me girl;_

_It's apparent._

I heard Fi gasp right as Cake yelled "Oh Oh!" and I knew she was going to take the scene away, now I can talk to her, Fionna beat me to it though and pouted. "You're not so bad you know..." She mumbled.

I was shocked she'd think that, I mean sure, what I killed every night was strawberries or the occasional squatting cave troll in my home now, but I wasn't sugar and nice like Prince Pantaloons. "'Not so bad'? I'm the son of a demon, and the Vampire King. It's not something I have to try at... You on the other hand" I mumbled the last part realizing just how different I truly was to Fi... she can't be with a guy like me... but...

I want her to...

I know I'm not good... because I'm taking her before a goody-two-shoes can...

"I'm not trying to be bad, I'm hanging out with you because you're my _friend._" She smiled and I wondered what she meant since she stressed "friend"

I pull out a creampuff and smirk, "What like him?" I blow the pocket lint at her and she splutters

"No! Different!" She blushes looking angry and takes a swing at me, I dodge and she falls. I know she'd hit me for helping her, plus he haven't wrestled since Bubba's ball... though that was more my pinning her down and flirting. She swung back and kicked my leg, I just floated away.

"Ooooh nooo..." I drawled before she sprang up and elbowed my gut, I grunted softly at the surprise and kicked her face. Crap! Cake ran in front but I wanted to see for myself, "Outta my way kitty." I grumbled pushing her away, Fi stopped holding her head and frowned at me.

Fionna POV

I finished singing my part and opened my eyes to see Marshall about to hiss at Cake, after the time he bit her when he was kicking us out of the cave Cake's got a stronger phobia. I run and pull her away before she saw and had a heart attack. Marshall just chuckled kinda deeply and flew up. I listen to him say he was a villian, but I know that's not true... I tucked my hair back in my hat and watched him float down. I gasped as he said I had a thing for him right in front of Cake! I gasped but she looked too excited to have a turn singing and shaking her "tomatahs" I look at Marshall and pout, "You're not so bad you know..."

He raises an eyebrow and smirked at me like I was a kid... I hate that look PG makes it all the time, "'Not so bad'? I'm the son of a demon, and the Vampire King. It's not something I have to try at... You on the other hand." He smirked

I shook my head, he needs to know I like him for him... not what he is, "I'm not trying to be bad, I'm hanging out with you because you're my _friend._" I hiss the last word hoping he got that I meant more than that but he just pulled out a creampuff

"What like him?" He mumbled, I blow the pocket lint and cough before feeling my face heat up

"No! Different!" I blush, geez does he have to tease me in front of everyone? LSP's here too so everyone's probably gotten that song already too! I feel embarrassed and move forward to punch Marshall but he dodged

"Ooooh nooo..." He teased, I stood up and elbowed him. I grinned at his surprised face 'cause I knew he wasn't hurt. He kicked me in the head sorta hard and I slid back

"Whoa!" I grunted, Cake noticed and told us to break it up but Marshall's eyes were locked on mine and he pushed Cake out of the way.

"Outta the way kitty." He growled lightly and came towards me, I saw Cake lost her balance and flew back towards the trees.

"Hey!" What the Glob! No one hurts Cake! I jumped down to see her and saw her rubbing her head, "Cake! Are you okay?" I said softly wondering if her head ached.

"Yeah..." She moaned still rubbing her head, she was smaller now so I picked her up

"C'mon, let's get out of here." I said, I'd have a talk with Marshall after Cake was rested and in bed... I started walking away and I knew Marshall was following, but I didn't want to talk with him or else I'd say something that'd hurt someone or tip Cake off.

"Hey where you going?" He started, I just kept walking as he floated nearer to us, "W-what's the deal? You're missing the party..." He stammered, I noticed he was losing his cool on this one... "Fionna, lighten up." He asked, I hate how my heart still thumped when he actually said my name even though I was angry at him.

I sigh, "Look I don't care if you're being a jerk to me...But nobody messes with Cake." I then glared at him so he knew he crossed a line when he hurt her. Suddenly I saw that glint in his eyes that never meant good...

"Oh really? Well what if I just took her?" He grabbed her and quickly flew out of my reach, laughing at Cake's "eep" he looked down at me and smirked, "Unexpected!"

"Marshall!" I growl, this was too far! I chased them to the cemetery and yelled her name, so Cake didn't freak too bad.

Marshall Lee POV

"Hey!" She jumped off the stage and I saw Cakers flew further back than I thought... damn I must've vamp-powered that... I saw her lean over Cake and whisper "Cake! Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." Cake moaned, Fionna picked her up and sighed

"C'mon let's get out of here..." She started walking away and I got nervous.

"Hey where you going?" I called, I knew where but I wanted Fi to stay, she wasn't even looking at me... geez I globbed this night up. "W-what's the deal? You're missing the party..." I stammered, I really just wanted her to at least talk to me. "Fionna, lighten up." I said using her name.

She turned and looked at me, "Look I don't care if you're being a jerk to me..." Ouch I winced at that, "But nobody messes with Cake." She glared pointedly and I knew I had a way to get her to stay near me a little longer.

"Oh really? Well what if I just took her?" I tease and grab Cake out of her arms and flew up high. I laughed at Cake's "eep" I grinned down at Fionna, "Unexpected!"

"Marshall!" She freaked as I flew to the nearby graveyard. She stomped into the field while I stood on the mausoleum. "Cake!" She yelled

"You want your Cake back? Come and get her!" I growl raising my palm to call the dead. Skeletons rose up and one started to beatbox.

_Did you think I was lying?_

_I said I'm evil without even trying..._

_Already dead so I'm not scared of dying,_

_Drinking the red from your heart in one sitting,_

_You think you've got me pegged,_

_You must be kidding..._

_I raise the dead up,_

_And they do my bidding,_

_Girl I'm a thousand years old,_

_I'm a riddle, "Bad little boy"_

_Yes I'm bad, but not little._

I watched as Fifi fought the skeletons and came toward us, I morphed into my bat-self to hold Cake but she stretched her paws and with me on the edge and Fi's crazy strength with the now fat-cat I tilted, I fell forward and felt a spear pierce through my chest.

Well that pinched...

Aww my creampuffs, I groaned and unmorphed, moaning at the spear and Fi was next to me in a second.

"Marshall?" I hear her voice call

"Oh this is bad guys... this is really bad..." I faked. I know she's going to hate me... but I really wanted to know.

"Marshall..." Fionna called, I felt the sun hit my face and hissed at the burn. I felt shade cover me and my face healed with just a slight sting. "Come on you gotta be okay..." She asks

"Heheh, think this is it for me Fionna... so why don't you just admit it? You're in love with me..." I groan, I didn't open my eyes because I didn't want to see the rejection if it came. I could just phase out and run away if she did...

"I-I get that you flirt with me and all the time and its funny and whatever, but you're doing that now?!" I heard her voice quiver and opened my eyes, she had tears gathered and her face was getting pink, "What are you trying to do to my head?!" She yelled, gripping her hair. "You think I've got some little crush on you?!" She punched the tomb next to me leaving a small crack in the concrete. She huffed before staring me in the eyes, "Well, for however we've got left... FOR ONCE DROP IT YOU FREAK!"

She shouted and the tears spilt over, I sat up right away and pulled out the spear, "Faking it! Faking it! Okay?! My shirt is like, filled with creampuffs!" I threw the spear away and put my hand to my head... someone... would've missed me if I'd died? "Glob Fionna, you're like the realest person I've ever met..." I whispered awed, that she actually cried over me... She suddenly cocked her arm back and punched my face. "Ugh! Oh, my cheek meat!" I yell touching it slightly, Fionna started to laugh with tears still in her eyes and punched me again, "Fionna?... Quit clowning...Fionna!" I grunted as she punched me a few more times. I know I deserved in, but she left a small dent in stone slab, she's got a mean swing! She hits me a few more times before she turns to Cake and whispers to her, she pulls off her pack and grabs an umbrella. Cake leaves while Fi holds the umbrella above me. She pushes me until I see she wants me to get off the tomb and sit in the shadow of the tomb on the ground, I roll off and float down. Fionna steps off and lands on me making me fall the last foot to the ground. I grunt and she just sits on me playing with her fingers.

"Fi..." I open my mouth

"Save it Marshall." She mumbles continuing messing with her hair.

"...m'sorry..." I whisper

Fionna POV

I watched as Marshall fell forward and a spear pierce through his chest. I watch him groan and slowly turn back to a boy. The spear still in him, "Marshall?" I call softly, he's okay right? Cake and I move up and she lifts me up.

"Oh this is bad guys... this is really bad..." He groans, I saw him hiss at the wound.

"Marshall..." I whispered, I felt the sun hit my back and Marshall hissed at the burns it made on his face. I felt shade cover us knew Cake was shielding us. "Come on, you gotta be okay..." I say, hoping I'm right

"Heheh, think this is it for me Fionna... so why don't you just admit it? You're in love with me..." he moans

I felt my throat dry up, I knew I loved him... but I didn't want to say it as I lost him! That's just... selfish! I felt my eyes sting as I said everything on my mind, "I-I get that you flirt with me all the time and its funny and whatever, but you're doing that now?!" I grit my teeth and pull at my hair under my hat, "What are you trying to do to my head?!" I yell, I can't lose him... I won't tell him right before he dies! I look down at him and see he's opened his eyes, "You think I've got some little crush on you?!" I ask, I know I don't... I have so much more than a "little crush" on him... I love him..."Well, for however we've got left... FOR ONCE DROP IT YOU FREAK!" I shout, feeling my tears finally spill over.

I watch him sit up and he pulls out the spear, "Faking it! Faking it! Okay?! My shirt is like, filled with creampuffs!" He pulled his shirt open and I saw grey and pink goo, there was no wound... not even a scratch... he was alive? Well dead- but alive? I blinked as he brushed his hair away and looked at me weirdly, "Glob Fionna, you're like the realest person I've ever met..." I felt myself frown as he just went back to being Marshall, I pulled my arm back and punched him in the face. I was smiling and laughing and I don't know if it was because I was hurting him back or just crazy amounts of relief he wasn't dead but I ignored his cries for a while until I felt punched out.

I stopped and turned to Cake, "I'm going to let him heal and walk him home after I talk to him... go without me..." I whisper in her ear

"You sure babydoll?" She asked back, I nodded and held up a fist showing her I was probably going to beat him up again. "Okay, call me if you want me to come get you..." She said while I took off my pack, I nodded and open the small grey umbrella I kept with me for emergencies. She leaves as soon as I have it covering us, I wait until she's in the woods and I nudge Marshall to get him out of the sun, the umbrella isn't great but shade should work for now... He rolls off and floats down slowly but I jump off to land on him, he grunts and I feel satisfied a bit that he's feeling a little pain. I stay on top of him and decide not to look at him. I didn't want to get heart-guts tricked into forgiving him so soon. We sit in silence for a little but I feel him shift under me and I just play with my bangs.

"Fi..." He says softly but I cut him off

"Save it Marshall."

He stays quiet for a bit before I hear him mumble a soft "...m'sorry..."

"For what? Hurting my sister? Making me think you were dead? Trying to make me admit I love you when I thought I was about to lose you? Or just sorry that you're not getting forgiven right away for once?" I snap

"...all of it I guess... I mean I know I don't deserve to be forgiven..." He sighed, "but... I just... wanted to know..."

"Know what Marshall?" I sigh

"Whether you do love me... you never came after Bub's party... I just... Dammit Fi do you like me?" He snarled throwing his arm over his eyes, I saw the tint of red stain his grey cheeks and smirked.

I straightened my face and looked away from him as I thought out my reply, "I don't really like you right now..." I said, "You hurt Cake, and you really scared me Marshall..." I whispered, "but..." I trailed off

"'but' what?" He asked, I kept my mouth shut and felt him sit up, his hand touched my cheek and turned my face to look at him, "'but' what Fionna?" He whispered

"I don't just have a 'little crush' on you Marshall Lee... I love you..." I whispered shakily

"Fi-"

"SO DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHY I'M MAD!?" I yell at him grabbing his shirt collar. I shake him, "I THOUGHT YOU WERE LEAVING ME! YOU GLOBBING JERK!" I felt my eyes sting just thinking about the spear in his chest, seeping blood. I snap out of my horror-daydream noticing he was smiling. "Marshall Lee why the lump are you smiling?!" I hiss

"Because you love me... and... you'd cry over me... and you're just... you." He sighed pulling me into a tight hug.

"Who else would I be?" I grunt, hugging him back

"I don't know but I'm glad you're you... I love you." He sighed, I felt his smile as he nuzzled into my neck and kissed my skin.

"...I'm still mad at you." I frown knowing I can't be mad at him for long.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked

"I want you to apologize to Cake... sincerely." I pull back so he sees how serious I am, "I won't go out with someone who fights with my family..."

"I can't promise we won't fight, but I will apologize... that was pretty lame..." He smiled sheepishly and I nodded

"It was." I leant in close to him and hugged him again just happy to know he was okay... I felt something squish on my chest and saw whipped cream got on my shirt, "Aw glob, you've still got creampuffs in there, don't you?!" I groan

I hear him chuckle, "My bad" he grins, he opens his shirt more to let them plop out and I realize he's basically shirtless now...

Ooooh Gob.

"Put your shirt back on Marshall..." I say

"Why? It's a pretty warm day..." He smirks, "besides it's dirty..."

"Your fault... deal with it..." I mumble and watch him take his shirt of completely, "MARSHALL!"

"I'm dealing with it." He poofs a black t-shirt into his hand and winks at me, "unless you want me half naked Fifi."

"No!" I frown crossing my arms and scooting off his lap. "Just get dressed..." He did but smirked wider and scooted right in front of me. "W-what're doing?" I ask

"...dealing with the mess I made..." He grins widely and moves his eyes from mine downwards. I look down and see the whipped cream smeared on my chest and shirt.

"What do you me-AH!" I landed on my back as Marshall pinned me down and kissed my collarbone. He kissed down a bit and I felt his forked tongue lap around my collar. "MARSHALL LEE ABADEER!" I gasp nervous

"Mmm? You called?" He mumbled lapping up the last bit before moving up to look at me, "Or screamed?" He smirked before kissing me lightly on the cheek.

"What the actuall fluff!?" I choked out

"Had to clean you up... here." He sat back and poofed a red shirt for me before turning around, "I won't peek." He said, I eyed him a bit before taking off my sticky blue shirt, I pulled on the red tank top and saw it had a black circle with a frowny face, it was a little tight but it fit me okay.

"Where'd this come from?" I asked

"Oh it's one of my fav-" He stopped as he turned around, "Uh... it's old... keep it." He breathed out

"Huh? Why? I'll wash it and give it back to you."

"Nah, looks waaaaay better on you then it ever must've on me... and I'm hot as... well the Nightosphere... but on you... damn." He whistled and I felt my cheeks flush.

"Shut up you." I mumbled

"Make me..." He challenged he leant in close and I remembered something he said

"Wait you said I never came after PG's ball, I went to your house the next day! You weren't there at all." I said

"I went to the Nightosphere, I was there a couple hours... maybe it was longer here..." He mumbled, he looked at me and smiled a little, "So you did come?"

"Duh! I thought we were dating, you asked me to, you butt!" I huffed

"Fi, I am no butt, I have a nice one though." He smirked

I roll my eyes, "Pfft, how can a butt look nice?"

"Well I know you're no expert, but you have a great butt." He grinned widely as my face turned red

"WHA-I-YOU-Shut up you..." I grumble

"Hmm deja vu... So, make me..." He purred before leaning in, I closed my eyes wanting him to kiss me but he stopped. I cracked open an eye and looked at him.

"Why aren't you-"

"I told _you _to make me..." He whispered I huffed but felt my cheeks and ears burn. I could feel my heart's pulse in my ears and hear the blood rushing over me... I growled, grabbed some shirt, and pulled his face the last inch.

What do I do now? I was pressing my lips to his but...

Then Marshall wrapped his arms around me and moved his lips. I copied him and moved mine against his, his arms tightened around my waist and I felt him pull me onto his lap. I leant in and decided to unclench my fist I wound the other into his hair while my hand laid on his chest. We broke away for air, well I did... and Marshall copied earlier and kissed my neck, collarbone, and shoulder before going up and nipping my ear. I jolted at the slight pinch but his tongue licked away the sting. He then moved his face to my pulse and nuzzled it before kissing and sucking it.

"M-Marshall..." I breathed, "wha-t're you doing?" I gasp as he bites me lightly before licking the spot and kissing it. He leans back and I saw him smirk a little.

"Just making sure you remember you're mine Buns..." He kissed my nose and tucked me into his chest and laid down. I rested there but I still felt so jittery from making out with him... I glanced up and saw his bite marks by my face... If it felt nice when he kissed me there it'd feel nice for him right? Or would it hurt because on the punctures? I moved up and breathed on his neck a little. "Fionna? What're you-" I leant in and kissed his bite marks before he'd make me change my mind, he flinched a little and hissed

I sat up, "Oh glob! Did that hurt you? I'm sor-" He cut me off by pulling me down and turning us over so he was above me holding my wrists.

"That wasn't smart Fifi... teasing a vampire is dangerous." He glowered before kissing me harder than before, his fangs brushed my lower lip and his tongue lapped where my lips met. I shivered at the feeling and let my tongue poke out to meet his, but Marshall just pushed his tongue into my mouth and mapping the inside. He tilted his head and it went deeper before he pulled back and pressed a few light kisses to my lips. He looked at my eyes and chuckled, "See? Dangerous..." He murmured

I struggled against his hands and glared right back, "I _like _danger Marshall..." I hiss he quirked a brow and his smirk grew, he leant in and kissed me again, this time I immediately forced my tongue into his mouth. It was sweet, just like the creampuffs from earlier and kind of tangy? Maybe that's what red tastes like, I leant in for more and Marshall's tongue fought with mine, while he did that his hands trailed down my arms, brushed my sides where I flinched from it tickling and rested on my hips, his thumb rubbing soft circles as he kissed me back. I moved my hands to his hair and pulled him back so I could try again. I latched onto his neck right on his bite-mark and kissed it, he hissed and I decided that he definitely liked this, I licked and he started cursing. I smirked and decided to kiss a little below it, he still hissed a lot and I started to suck there. He bucked into me and I moaned biting down.

What the glob was that?

I sucked again and Marshall bucked again before groaning, "Fiiii you're not ready for this... stop." I felt him pull away, his eyes still closed.

I kind of didn't want to but I also felt scared by how pained he sounded...

"Did I hurt you?" I panted

"Oh glob no... That felt... really damn good... too good Fi." He took a deep breath and opened his red eyes to look at me, they almost seemed glowing...

"How is too good bad?" I ask

"Well for one, look next to you..." He nodded his head and I saw four deep scratches in the ground

"Wha-?" I see him move his hand to the marks and saw he clawed the dirt.

"Had to stop myself from ripping your clothes off... you're not ready for that." He sighed

"What tier 15?" I ask

"Uuuh yeah, wait so you know what that is?"

"Yeah, I mean the basics Cake told me about it a little while ago." I mumble blushing that Marsh really wanted that... I think I did too... but maybe not now... it seems so fast... "I guess you're right... I'm n-not ready for that y-yet." I stuttered wondering if I sounded like a kid to him

"Whoa, hey Fi don't cry. I just didn't know if you knew... and we just sorted us out... no need to rush babe. I want to wait okay?" He shushed me and pulled me onto his lap.

"Really? You don't think I'm a little kid?" I sniffed

"Babe I'm not into little kids... besides you're more mature than me a lot of times... It's fine." He cooed before kissing my temple.

"...okay Marsh." I smile and kiss him softly.

Marshall Lee POV

I held Fi in my arms as she dried her tears and nuzzled into my chest, I smiled knowing she was mine. I was surprised she knew what Tier 15 was but I was happy. It meant while I'd have to wait at least I wouldn't scare her later when this came up. I sighed and felt something touch my arm, then my head, I looked up and saw the rain was coming back, guess rainy season continues...

"C'mon Fi let's head home, it's starting to rain..." I nudge her up and we walk together under her umbrella. I hold her hand and the umbrella since I'm taller and walk with her. We cut through the dense woods and the trees protect us from the rain so I let the umbrella twirl by my side. I glance at Fi and she's walking next to me swinging our hands slightly and smiling. "What's got you so happy?" I ask

"Mmm... just this... us. Together during the day is nice." She smiled

"I guess... that's one thing that kinda sucks about being a vampire... no more sun." I shrug

"Do you miss it?" She asks

"Ah... yes and no..." I sigh, "I liked the warmth and seeing animals and people when I was a kid... but after the mushroom wars being out in day meant you were easily seen... It was almost as dangerous as me being out in the sun now." I explain

"It was that bad back then?" Fionna whispered

"Yeah... I was all alone, then I was found by Simone... but then the mutants came and she was lost... Everything was lost...Even my friggin Hanbo..." I turn and frown as I see Fionna looking so sad. "Fi-"

"I'm sorry that happened Marshall." Fionna looked at me and then sighed, "But is it mean that I'm kinda glad that a lot happened and made you meet me?" She asked so quietly that without my vampire ears I might've missed it.

"No. Not at all." I smile squeezing her hand, "Cause I'm pretty glad I met you too Bunny babe." I bring her hand up and kiss it before leaning down and kissing her mouth softly.

She blushed and moved under my arm to keep walking, "You and your silly nicknames..." I hear her grumble before she yawns, I chuckle and swoop down to pick her up. "MARSHALL!" She squeaks as I give her butt a small smack before I move it fully under her legs and keep floating.

"See? You've got a nice butt Fifi." I grin as her face turned even deeper red and stained her neck and ears to. She played with her bangs and I just felt my smirk grow at the sight of the small hickey on her pulse line. I love seeing her in my tank and I wasn't lying when I said it looked better on her. Not that I know what it looks like, I only have Ashley's old enchanted mirror and the stupid thing talks... I nuzzle Fi's neck and kissed the mark one more time before I look at Fi, "open the umbrella so I can get us to the tree." I can see it from here, we're almost out of the woods and then I'll have to say sorry to Cake before letting her know I'm dating Fi. Wait...

"Hey Fi..." I start while she opens the umbrella.

"If this is about my butt Marshall, I swear-"

"Did you want to tell Cake about us yet?" I ask

"Uuuuh... I honestly didn't think about that yet... I've just been winging this Marshall..." She smiles softly at me and I shrug

"I don't care either way, so it's your call."

"Mmmm... I guess let's see how she takes your apology first... I hope you behave..." She glares at the end and I nod

"Scout's honor" I grin cheekily

"Wha?"

"Mean's I promise to behave." I clear up

"Okay."

"Should I bring a present?" I ask as we get near the door

"Mmm... she does like bribes but... nah, just be sincere... and promise some catnip for next time." Fionna winks

"Got it." I nod and we float in.

"Cake? I'm home!" Fionna calls

"Ooooh good baby girl, Prince Gumball just left and he wanted me to tell yo-HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Cake yelled as she stretched down and saw me. I rolled my eyes and waited while Fionna calmed her down, trying to get her off the ceiling.

"Relax Cake! Marsh just wants to tell you something." Fionna cooed

"Yeah like 'I'ma suck you dry...' I don't wanna hear a lumping thi-"

"I'm sorry." I call out to her, then everyone froze. I stood there staring at Fionna who had a smale smile but was staring at Cake who was staring at me while her jaw slowly stretched from ceiling to floor.

"Excuse me?" She gasped

"I'm sorry I hurt you, I didn't realize I used my demon side and pushed you too hard, and I know me fake dying was wrong since you were still nice enough to protect me... so... yeah." I rub the back of my neck while I watch out of the corner of my eye as Cake comes down and walks in front of me.

"Are you sick Marshall Lee? Or bewitched by Ice Queen? ARE YOU ICE QUEEN?" She hissed near the end and I sighed

"Nope, Marshall Lee in perfect undead health over here." I shrug, "Fionna literally beat some sese into me..." I look at Fi and see she's blushing but smiling softly and I feel my face copy hers. I hear Cake gasp and then she coughs.

"Fi-honey, can you make us some tea? I need to relax after Marshall's cray cray apology." She smirked at my frown and Fi just left yelling back sure

"Okay Marshall spill it..." Cakers tapped her foot, while crossing her arms and sitting on her couch, trying to look intimidating.

"Spill what? Your tea?" I smirk and lean in, "Or your blood?"

Cake shivered but remained in front of me, "You like my baby girl don't you?"

"Of course." I nod, "Who doesn't like Fi?"

"Don't play dumb Marshall Lee..."

"Fine fine, I'm in love with her. I asked her out after Bub's ball." I admit and watch her tail frizz

"You did what?!" She waved her arms dramatically in the air, "Don't you know what happened?!"

"Yeah... which is why I waited until she would come to me, but she didn't because we had a misunderstanding... which is why I teased her so hard last night." I confess, "Listen Cakey... You may not like me, and while I'm not your best friend and I get a kick of watching you flip out I'm here 'cause of Fionna... I love her. I want her, and I don't let things I want slip away from me." I watch Cake, her tail twitches and she taps her hand on her crossed arm a lot before sighing the biggest sigh I've seen before standing straight up.

"Fine." She nods

That's it? 'Fine.' no hissing, or death threats?" I grin

"I gotta let her grow up... and while I do wish you were more like Gumball she does enjoy your company more... and you're deathless idiot." She smirks

"Never stopped you from trying to stake my heart before." I point out

"I thought you had Fionna under a spell!"

"I was under a spell?" Fionna walks in with tea, "here Cake, 2 lumps and a pinch of catnip."

"Thanks sugar. So you were asked out by a red-thirsty vampire and didn't tell me that part after Gumball's party?" She asks before sipping her tea

Fionna drops the cup of red-dyed tea and looks at me, "MARSHALL! YOU ALREADY TOLD HER?! I SAID TO MAKE SURE SHE WAS CALM!" Fionna yelled

"Yeah, she's cool with it though." I shrug drinking the tea I barely caught, I smiled, "Strawberry tea... nice." I drink some more and set the cup down to bring Fi into my floating lap, "She's okay with us dating."

"Weeeeell, on some conditions..." Cake held up her paw to show three fingers up

"Ugh... what are they?"

"1. None of that lovey-dovey stuff in front of me, if I'm not allowed to with Lord in the house you can't with Marshall, 2. She's gotta be home at the predesigned hour when you go on dates, and have her phone so I'll know I can reach her." I nod, those seemed okay... plus I could totally just turn invisible and make out with Fi in the house in secret.

"Okay, and the last?"

"Make her happy Marshall, because if her heart is broken I swear not even GOB could stop me from finding a way to end you." Cake growled. I held Fionna tighter to me and growled back

"I would never..." Fi cuddled into me a bit and I saw her eyes drooping, "Fine Cake, but lemme put Fi to bed before we talk about some of my own conditions..." I tell her before I floated away and up the ladder to Fi's room. I set her on her bed, tugged off her shoes and buried her in her furs. "G'night Fi." She tugged me to lie with her so I float down and wrap my arms around her.

"MmmMarsh... you'll be at home again right?" She mumbled

"Yeah... but here. I'll leave this one with you okay?" I show her one of the little nut creatures from when we met it was a blue snake, "Wear it like a bracelet and when you wanna call someone just squeeze it, I'll be number one in there." I smile and let it wrap around her arm.

"You're always number one..." She mumbled holding me

"You bet, go to bed Fifi. I love you." I mumbled into her hair and let myself drift off too.

"Love you more..." She fights back before soft snores drift from her

Impossible... even for a good little girl... I think before I let sleep take me.


End file.
